Golden Chains
by Soul-Girl
Summary: Summery: A group of scientist and trackers go back in time to look for demons to find out if they existed. When trouble occurs, one tracker and one scientist are attacked and one is separated from the group. Two notorious, renowned demons thieves save
1. Prologue

**Soul:** I've been having this recurring dream about this story so I finally decided to write it and I hope everyone likes it and if you don't…please _DO NOT_ read it. Thank you and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot, the title, my charters. So you can not sue me for my own things, enjoy the story.

**Summery:** A group of scientist and trackers go back in time to look for demons to find out if they existed. When trouble occurs, one tracker and one scientist are attacked and one is separated from the group.

Two notorious, renowned demons thieves save the tracker and things start to turn weird but when the group returns to the future things don't get any better it's more like things turn for the worse.

**Golden Chains**

**Prologue**

**I** guess it all started after I broke up with my boyfriend, Ricky Strausz. We'd know each other since preschool but we started dating at 13 we've been together for three years then at 16 he moved away, we tried the long the distend thing but we lost communication for two years now I'm 18.

I assumed it was over and I guess I fell out of love with him. I was hurting for awhile, I mean I cried yeah but I had my friend, Hibiki and my cousin Fey, shoulders to cry on. I finally got over him and I moved on. I study; gradated, learned to work with weapons and got a job working in a science lab.

I wasn't actually doing the experiments, the scientist did that, I was more of a tracker, body guard and relic hunter. I had to protect the scientist _and_ show them the right path, even though they're my friends. It paid a lot of money and they always had an extra room for me incase I had to stay overnight at the lab.

So two years later I'm 20 now they're working on a new project a time machine or more likely, time watch. They want to find out if demons really existed back then. And I'll be damned the time watch actually work. So they pick a day to go and they bring in another tracker to be second in command and what do you know, they get Ricky to help.

He comes back into town thinking we're still buddy buddy so I give it to him strait. I tell him I don't want him, that he broke my heart and that we could never be together that way ever again. He asked if could still be friends and I saw no harm in it so I said yes, I mean we were friends before we started dating.

And after a while and little by little I started to forgive him, a part of me still hurts but I make him suffer when he make me mad and he suffers more 'til I feel better and our relation as friends grow and I can trust him again.

And the year after that we left for the feudal era and that's when everything turned, I don't know for the better or the worst. I'm Ivy Mirage Yatagai Rumi Yukimura a.k.a. Izzy for short. I'm 21 now and this is my story. But I think I'm in over my head here and I think I should have stayed home in bed and played sick…someone, anyone, please help me!


	2. Back to the future, I mean past

**Summery:** A group of scientist and trackers go back in time to look for demons to find out if they existed. When trouble occurs, one tracker and one scientist are attacked and one is separated from the group.

Two notorious, renowned demons thieves save the tracker and things start to turn weird but when the group returns to the future things don't get any better it's more like things turn for the worse.

**Golden Chains**

**By**

**Soul-Girl**

**Chapter 1:** Back to the future, I mean past. 0_o

**A**fter a year of preparing and training, they had everything right, working on some last minute touch ups on the time watch. Everyone began to pack and get dress for the biggest trip of their lives.

Ivy fixed her waist length jet-black hair in a long braid and tied the end with a black ribbon. She started to dress in a skin tight gray water proof cat suit and black boots. She strapped on her black shin guards, black kneepads, black elbow pads, black armguard, black shoulder pads and black breast plate.

She checked her black utility belt for her tools and gadgets; her throwing darts, smoke bombs, first aid kit, and switchblade. She tucked two extra switchblades into each of her boots and a dagger onto her right thigh. She strapped on her belt, witch dipped slightly on her hips and strapped on her tranquilizer gun on her back.

Making a minor check as she walked to the lab, grabbing her pack as she went "Is everyone all packed and ready?" she ask as she entered the lab, she noticed Fey E. Yatagai Yukimura, one of her childhood friends and her only cousin.

Fey was 5'9, had ivory skin and short blue-black chin length hair. Fey was an ambitious girl, she never gave up on things she wanted to accomplish and back in grade school Fey was a strait A-student.

Ivy loved Fey like a big sister and Fey loved her the same way, but in truth she was Ivy's older cousin. Ivy's mother was Fey's aunt. She was two years older than Ivy.

Fey's mother had died two years after she gave birth to her. She had died of natural causes most of the doctors thought it strange that she died at a young age. Fey was to live with her aunt Eve and baby cousin Ivy.

When Ivy's mother and grandfather, were on their way back from a trip to the U.S their plane had crashed in the ocean and the rescue boats had said there were no survivors. Ivy was 10 and Fey was 12 at the time they were adopted by a family. They had raised Ivy, Fey and had later taken in Hibiki but Ivy and Fey took their last name.

Years later their grandfather was found on a tropical island alive, he had survived the plane crashed

She scrutinized Fey as she tied her trademark purple, single red ruby head band to her head. She was wearing a purple, one of her favorite colors, shirt, baggy blue jeans and tan hiking boots. Fey was an expert when it came poisons, she made her own and was just about immune to every poison out there.

She brushed her chin length blue-black hair out of her face and scratched the back of her head. "Uh…no, I'm missing my first aid kit, gloves and what's going to happen to Beau?" Beau was Ivy's blue eyed, pure white Siberian husky. Ivy had got Beau for her 16th birthday from her step mother and father, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura.

"I'm leaving Beau with a good friend, she'll take good care of him and he'll do the same for her in return. Anyways where are the guys, I haven't seen them all day, Fey." Ivy asked, taking a seat on one of the lab stools.

Suddenly one of the guys walked in "I found theses on the floor in the hallway." Ricky, age 22, said as he walked into the lab wearing a dark navy blue cat suit and black custom armor much like Ivy's, their armor fitted them according to their size. With his jet black shoulder length hair and purple eyes, his eyes had been the thing that first attracted Ivy to him.

And with his 6'3 and her 5'7, he was taller then her but at that time she hadn't cared about that. Annoyed jade eyes stared at him almost glaring. Ricky felt eyes burning into the back of his head. "What!?" he snapped as he spun around looking directly into Ivy's eyes, on the inside he shudder, that girl had the most exotic striking eyes. It was like she had cat eyes, they just weren't natural, especially when she was mad.

Looking into her eyes was like looking into her soul, they showed all the emotions she was feeling and when she became cold and ruthless, her eyes became acidic, bitter sweet and hard like bright green chips of ice. He had seen all of her emotions first hand when he came back into town and he swore to himself that he'd never hurt her again.

"Where's your pack, Ricky?" she asked exasperation clearly in her voice. "Oh. . . I left it. . .in my. . .room." He said trying not to look into her eyes and handed Fey her kit and gloves.

She sighed "Would you please go get it before we depart without you." As he turned to go retrieve his pack she said one last thing to him "And you might want to hurry, Ricky. . .or else." He shudder as he walked out the door.

"Hibiki, Jubei, are you guys ready or what!?" Ivy wasn't the only one annoyed and they say girls take longer getting ready, that's a big load of crap if you ask Fey, she'd tell you what was what and didn't care if you tolled her other wise.

"We're ready, cut the screaming, Fey, you sound like a fire alarm!" Jubei hollered back as he and Hibiki walked through the back room doors. Fey looked like she was about to beat the crap out of them and again Ivy sighed. "We're just waiting on Ricky." Fey said through clenched teeth.

Ivy look Hibiki Kanzaki over from his 6'1 stature to his sandy brown hair and blond bangs to his golden brown eyes. He was wearing an olive green shirt, blue cargo pants and tan brown hiking boots. He was muscular but slight lanky in a lean type of way.

All of them had known each other ever since grade school, Hibiki had always been the open minded person and yet he was very head strong and always stood up for others.

When he was 12 his parents had died in a car crash and his parents, in their will, had wanted him to stay with Ivy and Fey until he got his inheritance when he turned 21.

When he turn 18 however he move out of the Yatagai's house and got an apartment and began to study for college, he graduated early and worked in the science lab his parents had previously owned.

Now at the age of 23 he asked Fey, Jubei, Ivy and Ricky to come work for him, to which they agreed. Hibiki had always been there for his friends, when Fey and Ivy's parents died and they were adopted, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura, took him in also until they got their bearings and their grandfather came back.

Then Ivy looked Jubei Hayden over, he was a sweetheart, at times. He was 6'5 with shoulder length, slightly curly, coffee brown hair and dark brown eyes, age 24. He had a muscular frame but not overly muscular, he always carried a sword for some strange reason.

He was the quite type and he always spoke his mind. He always got an attitude if things didn't go his way. Especially when on a mission to the forest, Ivy had gotten in trouble. Some old man had hired Jubei and Ivy to find some artifacts for him.

He offered to pay them in gold but it wasn't an easy mission, he warned them about the outlaws on the island after the artifacts too. Jubei had been captured by some weird woman that controlled snake inebriation. The woman had really wanted to a snake. They were trapped and were about to be bitten by poisonous snakes when Fey arrived with a blowtorch.

"I'm here now." Ricky said as he walked through the double doors. "Good. Everyone needs to get into a circle and grab the arm of the person net to you and don't let go no matter what." Hibiki began put the information into the watch, the watch made a confirming beep. Everyone wait with a baited breath as it began to flash almost as if it was counting down and suddenly it stop, "What the hell! That's a load of sh-" a loud whoosh cut Fey's rant short as they were sucked into a dark void like portal.

O0O

The same loud whoosh was their only warning as the void spat them out onto the hard ground. "Wow it worked, it really worked!" exclaimed one of the scientists, Hibiki. "The people back home won't believe us when we get back." pulling out his note pad to make observations he jotted what he saw in the landscape. An endless forest of plants, pine trees and oak trees and farther out he could see mountains.

"Clam down Hibiki, before you do that, I need to find a safe camping ground, then I need to scout out the area for a good water source, help you guys set up camp and last but not least gather firewood." Ivy said ticking off each thing with her fingers.

Ivy heard a sarcastic snort come from behind her; from Jubei and Ricky "If you two have something to say, then say it to my face not my back, understand?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Yes ma'am." they said quickly. "You guys better leave her alone because I seem to remember her making all three of you cry," Fey gave a slight chuckle "now what was it that she did to you guys again?" she asked, they could see the amusement in her brown eyes.

All three boys shudder in horror "I tied them on operating tables, waxed away every hair on their bodies. Then I sprayed lemon juice on their waxed areas. The last two things I did were threaten them with castration and put blocks of ice on their privets. Don't you remember hearing all those screams that night, Fey?" Ivy kept a strait face as she shouldered her tranquilizer gun and pack.

"Oh. . .I remember now, that's what woke me up," she looked up to the sky with her finger on her chin almost as if she was remembering that night "But what did they do to make you go psycho on them, Ivy?" she asked looking over to the three cowering boys that recoiled under Ivy's glare.

"First they thought a woman's time of the month was a scientific study, so they tried to study me. Second they ate all my chocolate, my chocolate marble ice cream, my caramel brownies, and my favorite steak soup. The third thing they did was invade my privacy by going into my room and I caught them going through my underwear drawer. So I kicked their asses' end of story." She started cracking her knuckles and with each knuckle the guys flinched.

"So Hibiki, Jubei and Ricky, you're all going to stop dawdling, pick up your pack and get walking or I guarantee what happen last time will be far less horrible then what's going to happen this time." She looked them over and raised a slender, arched eye brow at them. "What are you waiting for. Get moving!" she barked and they dashed to their pack and stood in a strait line waiting for her to lead the way. "That's better."

O0O

Entering a clearing they found a wide enough space for the five of them, the ground was clear of rocks and twigs and had plenty trees for shelter incase it rained. Now all they needed was fire wood and a good water source.

"Everyone wait here." Ivy said as she was leaving the clearing Fey stopped her. "Where are you going, Izzy?" looking back over her shoulder Ivy gave them a simple answer. "I'm going ahead to scout the area and look for a couple of things. I'll be back soon and besides you have Ricky to protect you." She said with a wink and a smile as she kept walking.

"But Ricky can't even protect a fly!" Fey shouted in horror. Ricky looked displeased as he heard Jubei and Hibiki snicker. "She can't hear you, and I _can_ protect you so stop your complaining!"

"Ivy come back!" Ricky sweat dropped as Fey ignored him completely.

**Soul**: I'll end it here and post the next chapter soon. I hope you all like the story; if you have any question just ask me. Read and Review. ^-^ Ja-Ne from: Soul-Girl!


	3. Bath time with Rin?

**Summery:** A group of scientists and trackers go back in time to look for demons to find out if they existed. When trouble occurs, one tracker and one scientist are attacked and one is separated from the group.

Two notorious, renowned demons thieves save the tracker and things start to turn weird but when the group returns to the future things don't get any better it's more like things turn for the worse.

**Soul**: I would also like to thank: 7sins7lies and Benni Hana Katana, for their reviews and support.

**Golden Chains**

**By**

**Soul-Girl**

**Chapter 2: **Bath time with…Rin?

Rin was crying in a clearing as she held her left ankle. She had tripped over a rock while chasing a butterfly and hurt her ankle. Stupid, mean old Jaken had left her to get their lord Sesshomaru and Jaken had left her there all alone. He had tolled her that Lord Sesshomaru was going to see his half-brother, Inuyasha.

He also told her that they we're getting ready to fight the bad man in the white monkey suit. Stupid, mean old Jaken had made her stay here, even took Ah and Un with him because his legs were so short. Stinky, stupid, mean old Jaken.

O0O

Hearing crying Ivy entered the clearing, she saw a little girl in a dirtied flower, orange and white checkered kimono. "Hello there," Ivy said approaching the girl slowly as not to scare her. The girl jerked slightly as she turned to face Ivy "Are you okay, little one?" Ivy asked as she knelt beside the girl.

The girl shook her head, "What's your name?" Ivy asked wiping away the little girl's shed tears. "Rin's name is Rin, what's yours?" Rin asked sniffling "Well you have a pretty name Rin, I'm Ivy but my friends call me Izzy." Izzy said patting Rin's head.

"Is Rin Izzy's Friend?" Rin asked giving one last sniffle. "Sure Rin, but where are your parents?" Ivy asked.

"Rin doesn't have parents; Rin is Lord Sesshomaru's ward." Ivy furrowed her brow. _A_ _little girl all alone in a clearing, injured, crying and she's someone's ward, if she's someone's ward where's this Lord Sesshomaru guy then, did he leave her deliberately or accidentally? _Ivy thought to herself.

Looking directly into Rin's big, doe brown eyes. "Is that why you were crying Rin, because you couldn't find, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin shook her head. "Rin hurt her leg." Rin said pointing to her left ankle, examining Rin's ankle, Ivy could already tell what the problem was; Rin had sprang her ankle and it was beginning to swell and color purple.

"I'll fix it for you Rin, but can you tell me where Lord Sesshomaru is or where he went?" she asked taking out her first aid kit.

"Jaken told Rin to stay here out danger so Lord Sesshomaru could talk to his half brother, Inuyasha." Rin said staring at the first aid kit.

Getting an ideal but she had to ask Rin first. "Rin would you like to look pretty and clean when Lord Sesshomaru comes back?" Rin's eyes lit up like dazzling stars as she nodded her head vigorously. "Well lets get you all cleaned up. I'll carry you to the hot springs I passed." Ivy scooped Rin up into her arms and began to walk to the hot spring she had seen a while back.

O0O

"Here we are Rin." Ivy sat Rin at the edge of the hot spring. Ivy began to remove her pack, armor and boots. "Is Izzy getting in with Rin too?" Rin asked, staring at the strange armor. Finished removing all of her armor, clothes and setting her pack close to the edge of the hot spring, Ivy stepped into the water. "Yes Rin, do you need help taking off your kimono?" Ivy asked, wading through the water closer to Rin.

Shaking her head, Rin striped off her kimono and climbed into Ivy's waiting arms. Ivy waded over to her pack and grabbed a bar of soap and a rag she began to soap the rag. "Bath time Rin." Rin giggled as she watched the bubbles get bigger and bigger.

After bathing Rin and herself, Ivy grabbed a bottle of clear liquid. She poured some into her hand and let Rin smell some of it. "It smell like raspberries." Rin said taking another sniff. "Its shampoo Rin, it's for your hair, but make sure it doesn't get into your eyes or it'll burn." Ivy said, demonstrated by rubbing the shampoo into her own hair.

Grabbing the bottle again she poured some into Rin's hands and Rin did the same as Ivy. Brown eyes grew big with excitement as they watch bubbles form.

O0O

Reaching for a towel, Ivy wrapped Rin in it and grabbed another one and wrapped her-self in it. "Okay, let's find you something to wear, Rin." She began searching through her pack for clothes. "Here Rin, put this on." She said as she pulled out a t-shirt.

Ivy helped Rin put the t-shirt on and she put back on the clothes she had on earlier. She began to look for wood so she could make a fire and once she did she lit it and began to wash out Rin's kimono.

O0O

Finishing up with Rin's hair she braided it into a French braid and left her bang alone. "I'm all finished Rin, do you like it?" Ivy asked as she pulled her own hair into a high ponytail leaving some of her hair to frame her face.

Rin gasped as she looked at her refection in the lake they were near. "Rin loves it Izzy-chan!" Rin said cheerfully as she slowly, as not to hurt her now bandage ankle, walked back to Ivy with a huge smile on her face.

Seemingly in unison their stomachs growled with hunger. They took one look at each other and began to laugh. "I guess you haven't eaten either, eh?" Rin shook her head as Ivy looked through her pack.

She pulled out two paper cups that had small cartoons on them. "Ramen." Ivy said with a grin.

O0O

After they had eaten, Rin started to doze off. Ivy pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around Rin and placed the half awake child in her lap for the night.

A hiss to her left alerted her of a new comer and also woke up Rin. Ivy placed a hand over Rin's mouth to keep her from screaming. Pale yellow eyes glared at them hungrily, stepping out into the light of the fire, the demon had warts all along its body, bulbous eyes and webbed hands and toes. _An ugly toad demon._ Ivy thought, placing Rin behind her and standing slowly.

"What do you want?" Ivy asked with a hard voice as she placed a hand on her tranquilizer gun. "Your souls!" the demon shouted in a raspy voice taking a step forward. Ivy pulled gun into her arms and started to fire rounds into the toad as he charged.

The tranquilizers seem to have little to no effect on him, he was already in front of them, had knocked the gun out of her hands into a tree destroying it in the process and was about to give the final blow. In her last effort to do something right in her life, Ivy dove to protect Rin covering her with her body.

The rustle of fabric and the sound of something splattering made her look up as a figure in all white landed in front of them. Ivy could see the toad demons head all the way on the other side of the clearing a look of horror forever etched into its ugly face.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin gleefully shouted. "That's Lord Sesshomaru?" Ivy asked as she stood and cradled Rin in her arms.

There was a loud squawk as another demon with a two headed staff came through the bushes. "You impudent wench, that most certainly is, The Lord Sesshomaru!" the high pitch voice belonged to imp demon with a bird like beak, round head, stubby arms and stumpy legs.

_And that's Jaken. . ._Ivy thought, what she was about to do only went through her mind once and passed. She placed Rin down and slowly staked towards the imp, snatched his staff out of his grubby claws and stumping on his head.

Balancing one foot she took a gulfing stances, she brought her arms back into slight arc and released. "Fort!" Ivy shouted with a smirk on her face. The loud crack, the screeching of an imp and the laughter of two girls filled the air.

"So," Ivy turned to face the dog lord and her breath caught in her throat as she tried to keep a straight face. _It's him. . ._ "You're Lord Sesshomaru," she gave a slight bow.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said limping over to him. His eye caught the bandages wrapped around her ankle. "Rin, what happen to your ankle?" he asked as he placed a clawed hand on her head.

"Rin had a little accident, she was chasing after a butterfly when she tripped over a root and hurt her ankle, but Izzy-chan made it better." Rin said, nodding her head vigorously with a large smile on her face.

Ivy slowly made her way over towards the two, she felt a cold feeling creep into the pit of her stomach the closer she drew near. "What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up.

"I am Ivy Yatagai Yukimura, Lord Sesshomaru." Ivy said, bowing deeply at the waist.

O0O

Ivy began walking down the path towards camp after having an awkward conversation with Lord Sesshomaru, he escorted her halfway back to camp and he left saying he was in her debt for saving his ward.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She knew she was in for an ear full when she got to camp. "I should have asked him to take me with him." Ivy mutter to no one in particular as her shoulders dropped slightly.

**Soul**: I'll end it here and post the next chapter soon. It's a little cutesy but it was that or nothing. I hope you all like the story; my best friend, Benni_Hana_Katana, help me end this chapter 'cause I was stuck on how to end it. If you have any question just ask me or Benni. Read and Review. ^-^ Ja-Ne from: Soul-Girl!


	4. Hot springs fiasco

**Summery:** A group of scientist and trackers go back in time to look for demons to find out if they existed. When trouble occurs, one tracker and one scientist are attacked and one is separated from the group.

Two notorious, renowned demons thieves save the tracker and things start to turn weird but when the group returns to the future things don't get any better…it's more like things turn for the worse.

**Golden Chains**

**By**

**Soul-Girl**

**Chapter 3:** Hot springs fiasco

"**C**ome on Fey. I found the perfect hot springs so you need to hurry it up now or I'm going to leave you here and you can bathe with the boys." Ivy said impatiently. She couldn't believe how long it was taking Fey to get ready, she looked to the sky, the sun was starting to set and she wanted to be back before dark, _Damn you Fey! I have a really bad feeling about this. _Ivy thought irritability.

"I'm ready now, I misplaced my shampoo, where's your bag, Izzy?" Fey question, her brown eyes looking around curiously as she and Ivy walked down the path. "I don't need it." She replied.

Slowing to a stop, because she felt a tingle on the back of her neck, Ivy looked around, her hand slowly inching towards her machete as she got the feeling of being watched. Fey looked back wondering if everything was okay with her cousin.

"You seem a bit apprehensive, is everything okay, Izzy?" concern clearly shown in her bright brown eyes as she looked her cousin in the eyes. _If_ _something_ _is wrong, then we need to turn back. _Fey thought, a bit worried.

Schooling her features into her usual smile "I'm fine, Fey." She knew Fey could tell if she was lying, well most of the time.

Not fooled by Ivy's front, Fey knew she was hiding something. Fey walked closer to Ivy, narrowing her eyes as she went. Looking Ivy straight in the eyes and she told her bluntly. "You're lying. What's wrong, Ivy? Tell me please." She was serious.

Sighing as she rubbed the back of her neck "I just have the feeling that we're being watched, Fey," looking around for the second time "And I think that something bad is going to happen. There I said it, are you happy now?"

"There's nothing following us, and if there was, it's gone now. It probably was a wild animal and nothing more." She waved her hand as she dismissed Ivy's thought of someone following them.

"Now, where's that hot spring, Ivy?" the ever-impatient Fey asked. Ivy sighed to herself, taking one last look around, she let go of her machete and led the way for her cousin.

0O0

After thirty minutes of walking, Ivy felt the atmosphere change to a warmer one; Ivy could see steam rising from the spring ahead of them. "Well," Ivy looked around. "We're here, now hurry up and take a bath so we can leave." Ivy said as she sat against a tree, facing away from the hot spring.

"You're not going to take a bath?" Fay asked as she dug through her bag for her soap and rag. "I took one earlier. Now please hurry up."

"Fine…_grouch_." Fey said under her breath, feeling a sharp pain strike her on the back of the head Fey clutched her head as she flipped her cousin off. "Oh, sorry Fey…I'm not a lesbian and I'm certainly not into incest _big cousin_." Fey's face turned red as Ivy chuckled to herself.

0O0

Some where high above in the tree top someone was watching and chuckling to themself as they watched the two women bicker. Having seen enough for now, the peeping tom decided to bring their friend back to watch the show.

0O0

After taking her bath Fey got dress and began to pack up her things. "Are you ready yet?" Ivy asked leaning against the same tree, she had been under earlier, studying her nails.

"I'm finally finished," picking up her bag and tossing it over her shoulder "Are you ready, little cousin?" Fey asked, looking in Ivy's direction. "I was waiting on you." Ivy said as she kicked off the tree and began to walk back down the path that they had come from.

0O0

Half-way there, Ivy felt the tingle on the back of her neck again and looked around. Hearing a twig snap, Ivy rolled out of the way in time to dodge a large claw as she heard something rip. Looking down at her top, it held a large gash a cross the abdomen, looking back up her eyes met the strangest sight, a giant black scorpion with blue and red eyes and dripping fangs.

"Fey go back to camp and put the force field up." Ivy said calmly trying to draw the attention of the scorpion towards her. "Are you cra-" Fey tried to reason but Ivy cut her off. "Get the hell out of here, Fey. I can take care of myself!" Ivy glanced at Fey and she nodded and slowly started to back away.

The scorpion saw Fey move out of the corner of its many eyes and turned to charge at her. Fey froze in her tracks, like a deer caught in the head lights of a car, she closed her eyes waiting for the strike that would end her life to come…it didn't come.

She opened her eyes to see Ivy running with the scorpion at her hills. "Go Fey!" Ivy shouted over her shoulder, running faster into the woods. Taking one last look at her cousin, Fey ran back to camp to get help.

0O0

Ivy looked back to see the scorpion following her. _Just make it back to camp safely, Fey._ Ivy thought, praying that her cousin made it back safely. Ivy had passed the thicker trees and looked back to see nothing behind her, she hid behind one of the trees and waited.

Everything was quiet; she couldn't hear the chirps from the crickets or grasshoppers, even the wind didn't blow, too quiet for her liking. A branch cracked above her and she dove forward, rolling out of way from being squashed by the scorpion. She got a few feet away from it and stood her ground, waiting for it to charge again.

It did, it charged at her again she dodged to the right and leaped back, not missing a beat the scorpion charged at her swing its tail trying to catch its prey. Pulling out her machete, Ivy spun to the right and swung downwards cutting off one of the scorpion's pincers, the scorpion gave a grate hollow of rage.

Swing its tail again catching her across the chest, abdomen and hip. She jumped back clutching her wounds. It charged again and Ivy spun to the left and swung again cutting off the other pincer, but she took her eyes off the tail and that was what all the scorpion needed, as it swung its tail and stabbed her in the thigh injecting its poison.

Giving one last swing of her machete, she chopped the scorpions tail then its head off and it drop to the ground dead. _It could have put up more of a fight that, it would have been better_. She thought to herself, as she pulled the stinger out of her leg. Ripping off the bottom half of her shirt, she tied her leg wound. And she began to limp back to camp, she tried to call out on her communicator, but she was too far out of range.

The farther she went the more her vision began to blur, she started feeling cold chills go up and down her spine, taking another step her legs gave out and she crumpled to the ground. The last thing she saw was a pair of indigo eyes and a pair of gold eyes before passing out from the poison.

**Soul:** Hope you all enjoyed it. Read and Review please. That is all. ^-^


	5. Perverts Palace

**Summery:** A group of scientist and trackers go back in time to look for demons to find out if they existed. When trouble occurs, one tracker and one scientist are attacked and one is separated from the group.

Two notorious, renowned demons thieves save the tracker and things start to turn weird but when the group returns to the future things don't get any better…it's more like things turn for the worse.

**Soul:** On another note, I meant to use more Japanese words and phrase in the earlier chapters, but I forgot to do so. You'll see them appear in this and more chapters ahead in the future.

And this chapter will be slightly longer, not by much tho, then the other one I previously typed up. I really hope you all enjoy it, because it's been sitting inside my computer colleting, figuratively, dust.

One more thing, I would like to thank the people who added this to their alert list and I would also like to thank Benni Hana Katana again for her support when I let her check this chapter. Enjoy.

**Golden Chains**

**By**

**Soul-Girl**

**Chapter 4: **Perverts palace

She felt warmth all around her, as well as she could still feel the effects of the poison. She tried to go back sleep, but she heard someone talking in hushed whispers and voices. Her eyes snapped open; regretting doing that, she closed them and opened them again as she let her eyes adjust to the sunlight entering the room.

Slowly she sat up and felt cool air hit her bear shoulders it felt soothing to her heated skin. She looked down no torn suit, no bra just bandages, and her face flushed scarlet _I hope a woman did this or a gay man hell even a man who's faithful to his wife, please god don't let it be a pervert!_ she thought shuddering.

She tried standing up, she swayed slightly and tried again, when she was standing up, she made a grimacing discover; her torso, from the top of her chest to her lower thigh, was covered in bandages "What the hell happen to me?" she questioned herself, placing a hand on her head.

"Well, look who's awake, Kuronue." She jerked to left jarring her wounds she winced, looking around the slightly dark room for the voice while backing up into light that was streaming through an opened window.

"Who's there?" she questioned, wincing again as she went into a fighting stands. She could see two figures slowly rise from a sitting position to a standing one in the corner. They stepped into light and she got a good look at the both of them.

One was dressed in an all white gi; he had gold eyes, long silver-gray hair, silver ears and a silver tail, _Fox demon._ she concluded in her head. The other one wore short black tattered vest, black strips of material wrapped around both of his wrist to his biceps, black gi pants and tattered black hat. She gazed at him longer.

He had long ink-black hair, pointed ears, bat wings and what fascinated her the most were his eyes; they were indigo. Back home no one had gold or indigo eyes unless they wore contacts. Even her eyes were unique no one else had jade eyes like her.

"And you are?" she asked, she had to look up slightly because they were taller then her. They were probably 6'8 or more than that, they looked at each other an odd look cross their faces. "You haven't heard of us, have you?" the fox demon asked seeming a bit full of himself.

"Now if I knew that I wouldn't be asking, would I, Fluffy?" she asked in a flat voice, her face was impassive and she stayed in her stands, she wasn't going to let her guard down again.

Ivy observed them carefully, she read their faces; the fox looked as if he were going to pop a blood vessel and the bat wanted to laugh but he held it in for his friends' dignity. _A laughing bat and a prissy pissy fox…I must have hit the jackpot…hooray for me. _she thought sarcastically.

"The name's not _Fluffy. _Its Youko Kurama the king of thieves and this," he indicated with his hand "is my partner, Kuronue." Kuronue gave a smile and a wink. "And you are?" Youko asked as he folded his arms across his chest, giving her a look over from head to toe. He had lecherous look in his eyes. _That pig! He better keep his hands to himself. _Ivy thought heatedly.

She stood up strait and being careful of her wounds, she squared her shoulders "I'm Ivy Yatagai Yukimura," feeling slight lightheaded and unpleasantly cold now, she asked the obvious question "I know one of you saved me and I'm thankful for that, but where the hell are my clothes!?"

"To straighten the fact I'll corrected you. Kuronue spotted you and I cleaned your wounds. As for clothes, we couldn't get them off you and it got frustrating so I did the simplest thing, I ripped them off of you." Youko said studying his claws.

"We saved your belt, shoes, armor and swords though." Kuronue put in trying to lighten the mood. The room suddenly felt cold _Youko's going to get it; she looks like she's going to kill him!_ Kuronue thought laughing on the inside.

"That's nice and all but what, prey tell, am I going to wear?" her eye seem to turn acidic as she paced towards them, her hands balled into fists, her face blank, but it wasn't going to be that way for long.

"Who said anything about you wearing clothes?" Youko said looking her square in the eye. A lewd smile played across his light tan face and his gold eyes sparkling with mischief.

She stood a few inches in front of him, her chin lifted slightly as she looked back at him. Suddenly, a grin broke a cross her face. Youko on the other hand; his smile faded when he felt a sharp blow connect with his jaw.

"Damn you, you pervert! I need clothes not bandages to walk around in!" she grabbed his silver hair and started tugging and pulling at it. It could almost be called a cat fight, almost. Youko snatched his hair out of her hands and looked at her with a horrified look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You messed up my hair!" he shouted. She put a hand to her head as the room started to spin. "Your friend is a bit narcissistic." She said to Kuronue and everything went blank as she fell towards the floor. She felt someone catch her before she hit the floor.

"You have no idea." Kuronue said under his breath to her, as he carried her over to the bed she had awoke in and laid her down on it. "I heard that Kuronue." He heard the deadpan voice of Youko. Ivy gave an aggravated huff. "Is he going to bitch all night?" she asked not opening her eyes.

"I don't bitch!" Youko shouted and stomped his foot. Kuronue and Ivy both looked at him with raised brows. "Hai." Kuronue nodded.

"I DON'T BITCH!" Youko screamed. A tick started to form on Ivy's brow as Youko continued to rant. "Shut the hell up, _Fluffy_!" Ivy shouted as she chucked a pillow at his face.

The room went quite, Youko's face turned red as his brow began to tick in uncontrolled fury. His body tensed and lunged at her, suddenly he was caught midair by Kuronue. Ivy looked at him with wide eyes, hiding slightly behind Kuronue as he hefted a scowling Youko out of the room.

"Get some rest, Ivy-hime." Kuronue said as he slid the door shut. Unable to form a thought Ivy simply nodded her head and settled down to rest for the night.

O0O

"Why did you stop me, Kuronue? I wasn't going to do anything to her." Youko sat hunched over in a chair with a pout on his face and his ear pressed firmly against his skull.

"But she doesn't know that. She could have moved wrong trying to get away from you and jarred her wounds. Plus we don't want scare her, don't you want to have fun with her, Youko?" Kuronue said with an innocent smile on his face.

A wide smirk spread a cross Youko's face like a wildfire and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Fun?" he chuckled darkly to himself.

**Soul:** I'll end here and finish typing the next chapter. I hope you all liked it, Read and Review. Ja-ne from: Soul-girl


	6. Escape from perverts palace

**Soul:** I would like to thank all who reviewed and to those that added this to their story alert list and or favorite list. Sorry for not updating sooner, some things came up. Also pay _close attention_ to the _page breakers_; they hold a special meaning in between them, Yay! ^, ~ .

**Summery:** A group of scientist and trackers go back in time to look for demons to find out if they existed. When trouble occurs, one tracker and one scientist are attacked and one is separated from the group.

Two notorious, renowned demons thieves save the tracker and things start to turn weird but when the group returns to the future things don't get any better it's more like things turn for the worse.

**Golden Chains**

**By**

**Soul-Girl**

**Chapter 5: **Escape from Perverts palace.

The next day Ivy woke to the smell of food; she slowly let one eye peel open and survey the room and spied a tray at the center of the room. She began to rise out of bed, wincing as she felt some joints pop back into place. Just out of the corner of her eye she spotted a lavender yukata with a violet obi at the foot of the bed, she slipped it on over her shoulders and tied the obi around her waist.

Slowly she made her way over to the table and placed herself on the large pillow in front of the tray. Being the curious person that she was, she lifted the lid and instantly her mouth began to water at the sight of the food.

"A Kaiseki breakfast. Sugoi!" Ivy said with starry eyes. Roast salmon, dashimaki (Japanese omelet), rice, tofu, with soy sauce, negi (a type of Japanese onion) and katsuobushi (dried and smoked skipjack tuna), tsukemono (cucumber turnip, a type of pickled melon), miso soup and cup of green tea. _I must've died in my sleep and gone to have gone to heaven!_ Ivy thought breaking the chopsticks apart. "Itadakimasu!" Ivy gave a cry of joy as she dug into her breakfast with much vigor.

Suddenly the shoji door slid open and in walked the bat and the fox and Ivy paused in her eating, a piece of salmon hanging from her lips. A smirk broke out on Youko's pale face, "Well, the Koneko (Kitten) has been caught with her paw in the food, Kuronue."

"So it seems, Youko." Kuronue said, trying not to laugh. A large blush spread a cross the green eyed woman face as she quickly finished what was in her mouth. "I was hungry." Ivy said, face still red, as she played with the chopsticks. She froze as realized what name Youko had bestowed her with.

Youko and Kuronue shared a look before taking a seat a cross for her. Both dressed in their own yukata, Youko's white with a gold obi and Kuronue's dark navy blue with a black obi. Ivy shot them both dirty looks. "The hell is with the _Koneko_?" she stressed the word as she questioned them with a faint blush and a scowl that seemed to look like a pout on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Fluffy?" Ivy asked, reaching for her tea, suddenly a lighter tan hand covered hers and she followed the hand that belonged to Youko, the blush that was finally fading returned full force as he start to cress her hand like a lover would.

"There's nothing wrong with me, _Koneko-chan_." Youko purred the nickname out seductively; adding chan to the end only made things worst. She snatched her back when she felt a shiver crawl up her spine making her shudder. She gave him a glare as he returned it with an innocent smile.

"Here's your tea, Ivy-hime." Kuronue said with a smile, as he sat the porcelain cup in front of her. Ivy stared at them warily, slowly reaching for her cup and brought it to her lips.

She tried to ignore them in favor of closing her eyes and savoring her tea. _They're almost opposites. . .and yet. . .they're just alike. . .Perverts to the very core._ Ivy thought as her eyebrow began to tick.

"Ivy-hime, are you ok?" Kuronue voice broke through her train of thought of breaking the tray a cross Youko's head to wipe the smug look off his face.

"Hmm?" she sat her cup down and gave Kuronue her full attention. "I'm fine."

"It seem like you were daydreaming." Youko cut in, making Ivy bristle. "How was I, Koneko-chan?" that same perverted gleam in his gold eyes.

"You were about to get the snot beat out of you like you are now." Ivy said, sitting down her cup getting ready to pounce.

xXx

Later that day Ivy began to feel restless as she lay in her barrowed bed in nothing but her bandages as the yukata lay forgotten at the foot of the bed. She had waited until she had gotten privacy to remove the robe. Ivy slowly began to doze off as the sun started to rise higher in the sky, a warm breeze blew through the window; making her more tired then she thought she was.

Earlier, after more embarrassing moments with _Fluffy_ and Kuronue, Ivy had jumped on Youko and began to pull his hair while biting him, Kuronue had stepped in and played pacemaker and put both at their respectable sides of the table keeping himself in the middle, saying: "Adults should act their age, not like children." Ivy turned red and had apologized to Kuronue.

But that didn't stop Youko from making a perverted comment saying: "She probably likes to bite _and_ be bitten during sex too." That had resulted in another fight as Ivy leaped over the table, taking Youko to the floor and proceeded to bash his head into it repeatedly.

Kuronue had just sat there drinking his tea, telling Youko "You deserve whatever she dishes out to you." but after a while he took pity on Youko and broke it up again. They had finished breakfast pleasantly, except for the glaring and perverseness that seem to linger in the room even after their little tussle ended.

oOo

Ivy opened her eyes to find Kuronue hovering over her. "Ivy-hime." He murmured as he caressed her cheek with his pale hand. She stared at him confusingly, it was dark and the only light source was the moonlight shining through her opened window.

"Kuronue. . .what are you doing?" Ivy asked, as she felt herself lean into his touch. A chuckle from behind her made her tense as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "Koneko-chan." Youko purred in her ear, making her shiver at his closeness.

"_Fluffy_." She growled but she stopped and bit back a gasp when she felt him kiss the sensitive spot just below her ear. She gripped his arms with what little strength she had left as he began to leave a trail of love bites down her neck. "I knew you like to be bitten." He said huskily as he stopped at her shoulder.

She was so caught up what was going on that when Kuronue kissed her, her mind went blank as she returned the kiss. She vaguely felt Youko move one of his arms and let it trail over her body, went he caressed the inside of her thigh she gasped, allowing Kuronue to slip his tongue in deepening kiss.

Suddenly he pulled back, chuckling at the dazed expression on her face before leaning in and giving her a chaste kiss. Suddenly she felt her body being turned and straddling Youko, if possible, her face darkened with embarrassment.

He pulled her body close to his, "Youko," Ivy started only to by cut off by Youko kissing her senseless.

oOo

Ivy woke with a start in a cold sweat as she tried to catch her breath. _I have to get out of here. Now._ Ivy thought, staring out the window at the darkening sky. The aroma of dinner hit her nose and her eyes landed on another tray in the dimly lit room, her stomach gave a loud cry and she sweat dropped at this. _Tomorrow. . .for sure._ She crawled out of the bed slowly and tiptoed over to the table.

She sat down and noticed a small piece of paper addressed to her next to the tray.

**Dear Ivy-hime/Koneko-chan, **it started and she blushed then scowled. **Youko and I came earlier but you were sleep. We, I, decided to give you some alone time with yourself, but worry not we will have breakfast with you in the morning. Yours truly: Kuronue and Youko.** Ivy couldn't help but feel a little gloomy that she would be dinning alone. _But then again_, she thought, _I'll have some piece and quiet to think of a plan to escape from here._ A sad smile came to her lips as she dug into her food without a second thought.

xXx

The next morning Ivy awoke earlier then usually, a clean spring green yukata with an emerald obi and the tray of food already there. She slipped the yukata over her shoulders and tied the obi before she creped over to the only closet in the room and slid the door open to find all her belongings there.

She reached for her utility belt and pulled out a small, gray round pellet (the size of a golf ball), sliding the closet door shut before she walked over to the table and fixed her plate. With a penknife she dug a small hole into the pellet and sprinkled the contents over the remaining food.

She slipped the pellet into the top of her yukata, under the bandages, and the penknife up her yukata sleeve. Slowly she began to eat, prepping herself for what she was about to do. When the door slid open she looked up, Youko in a light gray yukata with white obi and Kuronue in a indigo blue yukata with a blood red obi, a black haori and matching hamakas under his arm.

"Well, Koneko-chan beat us to breakfast again, Kuronue." Youko said, sitting directly across from her. "Did you have a good nights rest, Koneko-chan?" She glared daggers at Youko as he shot her a smug grin, her face turned red as she thought about her dream.

"Are you okay, Ivy-hime? Your face is all red." Kuronue asked, pouring himself some tea, laughing on the inside. He and Youko both knew what happened in her dream. The grin on Youko's face, if possible, widened even more, "Her face is red because she must have had a good dream." He said as he started eating, Kuronue chuckled slightly into his hand at the look Ivy was giving Youko.

"_Stuff it Fluff_." She snarled and bared abnormally long canines at him. Kuronue and Youko shared a look before looking back to Ivy as she looked shocked at her own outburst and she started to gloomily pick at her breakfast, "Bastard." She muttered under her breath as Kuronue chuckled and Youko outright laughed at her. She sank deeper into her seat, her mood growing darker.

xXx

As breakfast wore on, Youko and Kuronue began to feel tired and sluggish as everything around them began to slow down. Ivy immediately noticed the side effects, she felt bad enough that she was doing this to them, but she had to get back camp by the deadline that was set or she would be stuck in the past forever.

They tried their hardest to move, to speak, but their limbs felt like lead. "I'm sorry," Ivy said looking at the both of them, "I didn't know if you would have let me leave freely, but I couldn't take a chance on not knowing. What I gave you won't kill you, but it will slow down you motor skills drastically. It'll wear off in a couple of hours. I appreciate your hospitality, both of you, but I can't stay."

She stood up slowly and gathered her gear, weapons and belt together. She grabbed the black haori and hamakas that sat at the foot of the bed. The hamakas, she noted, were too long she took a knife and started to cut them. When she was done she slipped the haori over her bandages then the hamakas, which she tucked into her boots, then her belt and machetes and last she donned her armor.

She walked over and crouched down in front of Youko, she reached out and rubbed one of his ears as he stared at her with a nonchalant look, "I always wanted to do that, but you kept acting like an ass," she paused and looked into his eyes, slowly she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips before pulling back, "I'll miss you Youko, stay out of trouble." She said and Youko looked surprised, she pulled out something and put it in his hand and closed it around the object.

She moved over to Kuronue and placed something in hand also before kissing him too. "Keep an eye on him, Kuronue and stay out of trouble." She stood and moved to the door and paused. "Maybe we'll all meet in another life time, until then." She gave them a smirk that showed them just how sly she really was and left through the shoji door never looking back as she silently made her way down the corridor.

**TBC**

**Soul:** I had to end it there so I could bring in the next chapter, I wanted a better ending but I couldn't come up with one and I haven't updated in awhile. I hope you all like it. Have a happy and safe New Years, everyone! Read and Review. Ja-Ne from: ^, ~ Soul-Girl!


	7. Home sweet home, plus one

**Soul:** I should have mentioned this in an early chapter that this is a slight cross over with _Inuyasha_. Pairings are undecided as of yet, but there will be awkwardness and or embarrassing situations, flirting, mass sexual tension and naughty dreams lol.

This chapter is kinda funny. Ivy releases her anger onto some poor soul again. You might see more of Ivy putting (stumping is more like it) people in their place. She also goes through some changes that scare her and she tries to cope with it as she talks it out.

To answer a question from, an ever faithful reviewer, Death101-Fox version: Ivy and Kurama will meet again in a future chapter, but I can't give away any more to that, it might ruin the story if I did that. I'll also try to make this chapter longer if possible; I like to keep my word.

I would also like to apologize for the long awaited update. This was not a prewritten chapter so it took me some time to get my thoughts, as jumbled as they are, typed down and place into coherent order for the readers and my own amusement and entertainment. And, I repeat, since I took _so_ _long_ to update, I try will make this a slightly longer chapter than my other pervious ones to make up for that (about twice as long).

**Summery:** A group of scientist and trackers go back in time to look for demons to find out if they existed. When trouble occurs, one tracker and one scientist are attacked and one is separated from the group.

Two notorious, renowned demons thieves save the tracker and things start to turn weird but when the group returns to the future things don't get any better it's more like things turn for the worse.

**Golden Chains**

**By**

**Soul-Girl**

**Chapter 6: **Home sweet home, plus one.

After avoiding Youko's and Kuronue's band of thieves, Ivy made her made way to what she thought was camp only to realize she didn't know the way. _I'm such an idiot!_ She thought, berating herself as she plopped herself down on a fallen tree trunk, _I should have asked where they found me._ So absorbed in her thoughts, she never noticed someone watching her.

"Izzy-chan!" a shout of a little girl startled her, causing her to fall off the trunk and land painfully in a heap on the ground. "Itaaai. . .itaaai. . .itaaai." Ivy groaned as she stood up and rubbed her bruised back and rear. She looked up in time to catch the orange blur that jumped into her arms.

Small arms wrapped around her neck and a head of brown hair lay on her shoulder, looking down, Ivy made a startling discovery that the little girl was Rin. "Izzy-chan?" Rin asked, waving her small hand in front of Ivy's face as she looked up at her new found female hero and mother like figure.

"Oh! Uh, how have you been, Rin-chan? Is your ankle better?" Ivy asked coming over her shock at seeing the little girl again.

"Rin's ankle is fine now." Rin said giving Ivy a beaming smile, which Ivy returned instantly. A question popped into Ivy's head as she sat the small girl down on the trunk of the tree, "Rin, are you by yourself again?" Ivy asked frowning. Rin shook her head frantically when she saw the look Ivy was giving her, not that it was meant for her.

"Rin is with Lord Sesshomaru." The small girl answered. Right on cue, Lord Sesshomar walked out of the tree line. "Lord Sesshomaru," Ivy bowed slightly to the demon lord. "I need to call in that favor." Ivy said, holding her ground.

"What is it?" he asked his face and voice carried no hint of emotion. Ivy's insides twist slightly at his unemotional voice. Ivy started to fidget, "I need your help getting back to my camp, please." She blurted out in one breath.

There was loud crash as smaller trees in distant were being uprooted and what looked like a twister was headed their way. Ivy place Rin behind her, which Sesshomaru noted. _She has a total disregard for her own well being._ He thought turning back to the situation at hand. _Or she cares a lot about Rin to put her well being ahead of her own._

The 'twister' burst through the tree and into the clearing. And out of the 'twister' came a man, a wolf pelt around his waist, wolf fur on his lower legs and arms, he had pointed ears and claws. He wore his hair in a high ponytail; he had tan skin, striking sky blue eyes and a cocky smirk on his face. _Wolf demon. . .looks like an arrogant bastard at that. . . _Ivy thought inching over to Sesshomaru.

With the sudden movement, the wolf demon turned and locked eyes with Ivy; sky blue met jade green and the smirk on his face seem to grow. "What are you doing here, Kouga?" the voice of Sesshomaru brought them back to reality.

Kouga, the now named wolf demon, looked slight unnerved that the demon lord would interrupted his fun. "We've found _His_ castle and we're attacking in two days at dawn." Kouga said, turning to Sesshomaru, the smirk warped into a grin as he said this. "Now, who are you?" his eyes went back to Ivy eyeing her up and down hungrily as he stepped into her personal space. _Son of a bitch!_ Ivy was turning red with anger as the wolf continued with his staring.

In a blink of an eye, Ivy had decked Kouga with three blows, one to stomach and two to the face. Kouga had landed painfully hard on the ground and laid there with one hand on his cheek and other holding his abdomen. "You look at me like that again and I'll cut off the _head_ you're really thinking with, Wolf." Ivy said not dropping her stance as she glared at him.

If Sesshomaru wasn't in control of his emotions he would've laughed at Kouga's misfortune, instead he settled on smirking.

"Damn," Kouga said as he rubbed his red cheek, "You're feisty and I like you. What's you're name?" Kouga asked standing up. "I'm Ivy Yatagai Yukimura and I. Don't. Like. You." Ivy said bluntly through clenched teeth.

"Why not? I strong, handsome-" Kouga started.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you going to help me?" Ivy asked turning to face the demon lord and toning out Kouga completely in the process as he went on and on about how great, handsome and strong he was. "I just need to get close enough so I can follow my tracking radar."

"-And I'm going to make you my woman and we'll have _lots_ of (cubs) children." Kouga finished with a shit eating grin, his body seem to radiate cockiness. Ivy whirled on him, "You must be out your damn mind! If you even _think_ I'm yours, _especially_, if you think I'm having your (cubs) children!" Ivy shouted, her face tomato red as she blushed with embarrassment and anger.

Kouga chuckled as brush his hand across her cheek, caressing it in a loving manner, "You beautiful when you're mad." Her blush darkened as she tensed, "you look like the type who likes to be bitten." He said with a lewd smile, inching closer to her and leaning down, swiftly catching her lips with his own.

Ivy's mind shutdown and jump started when Kouga's tongue bushed against her bottom lip. _Bastard!_ Ivy roared and raged internally. _I'll castrate 'im!_ She shoved him off of her and balled her fists; off handedly she noted her knuckles cracking as she gritted her teeth.

"That's it! You are. _So_. _Dead_. Wolfie." And for the second time that week Ivy lost her temper and did the only thing to relieve it; with a battle cry she lunged at Kouga and proceeded to make him eat dirt.

She had pinned his arms to his sides with her legs and gripped his head with both of her hand and grounded his face into the dirt, "Wolfie, you're going to be my new bitch." Ivy said with a dark chuckle before thoroughly trashing the unfortunate wolf.

xXx

"Can we go now? He should be coming around about now anyway." Ivy said as she stood over Kouga's unconscious, bloodily and beaten body. She gave him a little shove with her foot; she received a groan as he rolled over onto his side, slowly stirring. "Eh. . .poor bastard got what he deserved tho. . ." Ivy said, kicking Kouga one more time before walking over to Rin and scooping her up into her arms.

With that, Sesshomaru began walking in the direction of her camp, Ivy and Rin following close behind not sparing Kouga a backwards glance.

xXx

Ivy had asked to take a break so that Rin could rest a little. Ivy dug through her belt and pulled out three ration bars, she unwrapped one and gave it to Rin, unwrapping her own and eating it, before standing and moving over to Sesshomaru and offering him one. "I don't eat human food." He stated simply and she stared at him dumbfounded.

An unexpected wind blew through the clearing; Sesshomaru's empty sleeve and hair flowed with the wind. Ivy stared at the empty left sleeve in a trance as she felt something take hold over her body; she swayed slightly on her feet. Ivy moved forward slowly, almost gliding on air and stepped into Sesshomaru's personal space.

She pushed the empty sleeve up before he could stop her; Sesshomaru felt something shoot through his body, like a jolt of electricity paralyzing him in place. Ivy brought her hands slightly together and held them to the stump that was left of his arm, palms facing him.

Ivy's hands gave off a green glow, her hair whipped around her with an unseeing wind. "Relax, Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice sounded out of body, almost spectral. Her eyes glowed the same bright green of her hands, as her face remained blank.

He felt a jolt of pain race through his body as his stub began to itch and burn. Suddenly he felt something rip through his skin and blood sprayed the ground crimson.

Ivy's eyes fluttered shut as her body began to sway, trying to support her weight and she pitched forward, towards to ground as she fainted. She was caught by a firm chest as an arm wrapped around her lower back, keeping her steady.

Sesshomaru looked down at what use to be a stump as blood dripped down it. There was his arm; same violet jagged marks around his wrist and claws he had before it was cut off by his half-breed brother Inuyasha. He clenched his hand, cracking his knuckles as he did so.

His eyes traveled to the black haired woman that had fainted in his arms. There was something odd about the human. Then his eyes traveled over to his charge, Rin sat there shell shocked and staring at Ivy with unmasked awe.

It was obvious that Ivy wasn't from around here, she smelled almost the same as that Kagome girl, the time traveler, that journeyed with his brother and she had peeked his curiosity because she was also a miko, but this girl, Ivy, she took the gold (Can't say cake).

She, Ivy, did something that nether reincarnation nor incarnation could ever do. She gave him back his arm. She was special and he would keep an eye on her. But with war only days away, he knew Naraku would try something late minute to hinder him in battle and Rin had declared that Ivy was like, what little she remember of, her mother.

From what he could see, Ivy cared just as much about Rin as the small child did about her, if not more. He knew what he would do. Sesshomaru missed a flash of emerald green appear across her face before it disappeared.

xXx

Ivy groaned as she came around. The sunlight burning her face didn't help much nor did the giggling in her ear, but the small fingers running through her hair and the soft humming calmed her. It reminded her of what Fey would do when she wasn't feeling well, had a nightmare or she was just feeling anxious. She opened her eyes staring up at the tree line where the sun broke through.

_I remember when Fey wasn't there to do it and I was panicking after I had just had a nightmare. The only person there with me was Jubei, but he seen Fey do it so many times and he was there at my side in an instant holding me, running his fingers through my hair and murmuring words of comfort as he rocked me back and forth in his lap. _She thought, sitting up on her elbows. _Ricky and Hibiki knew how to do it too, one from growing up with me and the other from being my ex._ She sat up further and ran a hand across her face, wiping away the stress from her eyes and face.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Ivy-chan is awake!" Rin exclaimed happily from behind Ivy. Rin jumped up and rushed over to where Ivy could see the demon lord leaning against a tree.

"Rin, I want you to stay here," His eyes moved over to green eyed woman, "I need to have a word with you." He said walking off through the tree line. Ivy stood up unsteadily before straitening up and following the silver haired demon.

After walk out of hearing distance of his ward Sesshomaru stopped. "What are you Ivy?" Sesshomaru asked turning to look her straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm a human being, what else could I be?" Ivy asked; confusion in her voice and on her face. _Could it be that she doesn't know?_ Sesshomaru questioned himself, walking towards the green eyed woman.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Ivy ventured, "What happened before I passed out?" Ivy asked. With every step he took she stepped back until her back connected sharply with the bark of a tree. _She doesn't remember?_ He stopped a half a foot away from her, staring intently into her eyes.

_He's an honor bound demon lord. He wouldn't do anything. . .would he? No. No he wouldn't._ Ivy decided to stand her ground no matter what. Even if he did do anything; he was on a whole other level of power than the lower level demons that she had previously ran into. Not counting Youko and Kuronue, they could probably go toe to toe with demon lord. She, herself, wasn't strong enough to fight him on his level.

Sesshomaru half expected her to flinch or bring up her arms up to protect herself when he moved up his once empty sleeve. _She's more nervous then she lets on._ He thought. "You, Ivy, gave me something that I thought was lost. My arm." Ivy's eyes went wide with shock as she stared at his arm stun silence.

Ivy shook her head disbelievingly. "I-I couldn't have-I-it's, is this some kind of joke?" She felt sick and her insides felt cold, but she also felt slightly excited. She couldn't have made someone's arm grow back; she was just human, nothing special and nothing grand, but part of her want to do something no one else could. But there it was, the proof, his arm was there.

"I do not joke about serious matters." The emotionless voice of Sesshomaru startled her; she had almost forgotten he was there. She also noticed she was sitting on the ground. _How the hell did I get down here? And- _Any and all thoughts she had were cut off by the silver haired demon lord. "I also wanted to talk to you about Rin." Sesshomaru watched as she slowly stood and hid any distress about herself as her concern for Rin took over.

"A war is starting and a half demon I, and others, will be fighting will stoop to the lowest to make sure that I' am hinder in battle." He paused to look her in the eyes. "I want you, Ivy, to take Rin with you and protect her."

Ivy shook her head, she wanted to take Rin with her but she, Ivy, belonged in the future and Rin was from the past. "I want to, but I can't-"

"I know you are not from this time." Sesshomaru cut her off. Ivy looked stricken. _He knows. . .but. . .how?_ "H-how?" Ivy whispered. He tilted his head to side slightly, "Your scent and the way you carry yourself. Further more, demons live hundreds to thousands of years longer than humans." He stated simply.

Ivy nodded numbly and slowly made her way back into the clearing. When she got there, she headed strait for the small child. "Rin," Ivy started as she crouched down in front of her, "Lord Sesshomaru and," she paused and swallowed thickly as Rin stared up at her with large doe, brown eyes. "And I think it's best if you come to stay with me for awhile. How does that sound? Staying with me?" Ivy asked with a soft smile on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru d-doesn't want R-Rin anymore?" Rin asked as she sniffed and her eyes began to water slightly. "No, Rin," Ivy scooped the small girl into her arms, "He wants you, it's just, it's not safe for you to stay here. Lord Sesshomaru will come back to get you," Her eyes drifted over to the demon lord and locked eyes with him. "I promise, Rin."

xXx

After consoling Rin, Ivy had pulled out a small, metal disk with a small metal ring through in. She had told him that her address and other information were on it and what year to find her in. Once that was over, Sesshomaru had told her that they were going to fly the rest of the way.

Ivy move to stand next to Sesshomaru, as he wrapped of his arm around Rin and the other around her waist and pulled her close as something close to a cloud formed under their feet.

They began to ascend and Ivy griped the cloth of Sesshomaru's haori tighter the higher they went. Out the corner of her eye she could see his lips twitch slightly at her obvious distress at being so high. _Bastard. . ._ Ivy thought darkly.

xXx

A slight beep and the crackle of her communicator alerted her that she was coming into range of the camp; she let a sigh of relief escape her lips. "_Have you spotted her yet? Over." _broke a cross the communicator, startling her.

"_Not yet. Over"_ She recognized those voices; Jubei and Ricky were looking for her. _"You guys still can't find me? That is so sad. Over."_ Ivy said laughing as she continued to run, the black haori flapping around her arms in the wind.

There was a long pause before someone stared shouting in the earpiece at her. _"What the fuck is wrong with you taking on a demon?!"_ Fey paused to gather her thoughts. _"Are you ok, Ivy?. . .Over."_ Fey asked, her voice seemed a lot quieter, as she worried over cousin's health.

Ivy felt her eyes soften, _"I'm fine and I'm on my way back to camp. Over."_ Ivy said, her voice cracking slightly as she felt her heart fill with happiness at being reunited with her friends and cousin again.

xXx

20 minutes later Ivy arrived at camp and was bombarded with questions and scowling faces as half of her friends chastised her for being so reckless. While the other half, Jubei and Ricky; who were proud of her, which got them both slaps on the back of the head from Fey, to which they gave her dirty looks for.

"So," Hibiki started. "What happened to you?" all eyes turn to Ivy as she began to scratch the back of her head, sweatdropping. "I was poisoned by the scorpion, saved by two demons, Kuronue and Youko Kurama, and then I was held captive by the notorious demons." Ivy said in one breath as the others stared to pale.

"Youko Kurama and Kuronue are real?! And _you_ were _saved_ by _them_?! _And_ they held you _captive_?!" Hibiki asked, stressing certain words and making weird gestures with his hand to get his point across.

"Well I'm back now, aren't I?" Ivy asked as she gave them a bright smile that didn't reach her eyes. "One last question, _what_ is _that_ on your back?" Ricky asked pointing to the bundle on her back.

"_She_'_s_ not a what, _she_'_s_ a person. Her name's Rin and I'm taking her home with me." She walked to her tent and placed Rin in her sleeping bag. "Fey, can. . .can we talk?" Ivy asked, hugging herself tightly to keep what little comfort she had left as she walked out of her tent.

Fey could see her cousin needed her now more than ever. She looked like a small child scared of the monster hidden behind the scenes that was watching and waiting to grab her from her childhood. "Sure, Izzy." Ivy gave her a grateful smile.

xXx

They wonder a little ways away from camp, away from prying eyes and ears, they sat on a large bolder. Fey waited for Ivy to collect her thoughts and get them in order. "Something. . .something happened. . .to me, Fey. . .and it scared me." Ivy sighed and ran her hands through her loose hair.

"What happened, Ivy?" Fey moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders for support.

"I don't know. . .it just happened. . .it was like I was there, but not in control of my body, I was doing it unconsciously, like I knew what to do. And before I knew what was happening I held my hands together in front of me," She paused to show Fey. "and I felt. . .I felt this. . .this energy from my core, my heart and soul,"

She closed her eyes briefly as she tried to remember the feeling. "Slowly moving up to my arms, down to my hands and then I blacked out." She heard Fey gasp and her eyes snapped opened as the same glowing energy surrounded her hands.

It was warm, soothing and comforting, it seem to pulse with her heartbeat; steady, strong and calm. "Just like now. I healed him and gave him back his arm." Ivy whispered, going into a trance again.

Fey moved slightly to get a better look; slowly she brought her own hand closer to Ivy's and wrapped her right hand around Ivy's left. The warm energy seemed to attach to Fey's hand, spreading warmth through out her own body.

"Ivy. . .what you're doing now. . .is a gift. It's nothing to be scared of. We both know there's more to our family than we realize. I think you should talk to Ojii-san (Grandfather) and see if he can help you before we worry about anything else." Fey said with a bright smile as she gave Ivy's hand a light squeeze.

"Now, tell me how you came across a little girl in a forest, why you're taking her home, how you got that outfit, who arm you gave back and what you're going to do about the legal stuff." Fey said turning to give Ivy a pointed look. "I met. . ." Ivy muttered, trailing off. "Care to repeat that?" Fey asked give Ivy a sharp poke in the ribs.

"I met Sesshomaru. He saved me after I saved his ward, Rin, the first time I went out scouting. He said he was in my dept so the next time I saw him I asked him to help me find my way here because I was lost after leaving Youko and Kuronue's, they left this," She paused to gestured at the black haori and hamakas. "out for me to wear. After I gave him back his arm, Sesshomaru, he asked that I take Rin with me and he'd meet me in the future. And the legal stuff? I have connections, remember?" Ivy questioned giving Fey a smirk.

"I knew he was a demon! No one can be that graceful and hot at the same time." Fey said standing, a look of realization on her face. "Fey, we all knew he was something." Ivy deadpanned, sweatdropping at her cousin's denseness.

"Ivy! Fey! We need to pack up so we can go!" Ricky shouted as he came through the bushes scowling at the two. "Fine. You grouch." Fey said sticking out her tongue at his retreating back. "Come on Ivy, before he comes back."

xXx

After everything was packed up and everyone was ready, they stood in a circle. Ivy held the still sleeping Rin while Fey and Jubei flanked her sides, both with a hand on her shoulder. "Everybody get one last look around." Ivy said softly looking at undisturbed scenery. Besides the demon attacks she was going miss the clean air and peacefulness of it all, but she couldn't stay, she grew up with electricity and hot water on hand.

Hibiki began to put the information into the watch again and the watch made a confirming beep. Everyone wait with a baited breath, it might not work again, it began to flash as it began a count down. Everyone gripped the other as they were sucked into a dark void like portal again. _Home here I come. . ._

**TBC.**

**Soul:** I hope you all love this chapter, I know it took awhile but I still got it uploaded and posted the day before _**My**__**birthday**_. _Sooo_ give me a small break to relax and then I can start on the next chapter. Besides, I'm really tired. Read and Review. Ja-Ne from: ^, ~ Soul-Girl!


	8. Extended Author’s Note

**Extended Author's Note.**

**Soul: **I know what you're thinking; she finally updated? OMG! But seriously this is something I felt needed to be done to help the story, think of it as an interlude if you will.

I notice that I never did mention how many days Ivy stayed gone or how many days Ivy, Jubei, Ricky, Fey and Hibiki stayed in the feudal era until their departure.

So this _interlude_ is just to clear that up and it's also a refresher for some who don't remember what happen, basically it's a summery of the previous chapters. Some will be longer than others.

**First day:** Ivy goes off scouting, finds Rin and cleans her up and bandages her ankle. Ivy plans on staying the night with Rin until Lord Sesshomaru comes to get her. During the night they're attacked by a toad demon and they're both rescued by Lord Sesshomaru in the process. He later escorts her half way back to camp, telling her that he is in her debt for saving his ward, Rin.

**Second day:** Ivy takes Fey to a hot spring and on the way gets the feeling of being followed, she tells Fey and Fey dismisses the ideal and suggest that it might be a wild animal and nothing more. Someone really is watching the two women bicker and goes off to bring a friend. On the way back to camp Ivy, once again, gets the feeling of being watch and she and Fey are attacked by a scorpion demon.

Ivy tells Fey to run as she leads the demon off and later is critically injured as she slays the scorpion. She stumbles along the way she thinks is to camp only going farther away from it and she sees gold and indigo eyes as she passes out from the poison.

**Third day:** Ivy wakes up in a strange place, naked and disoriented; she is then introduced to Youko Kurama and Kuronue. Ivy, not really knowing who they are and what reputation they hold, calls Youko _Fluffy_. When she asks what happed to her clothes Youko simply says he ripped it off of her, she then asks what will she wear, Youko basically says she not suppose to wear anything, Ivy not liking Youko's lewd demeanor and the fact that he destroyed her clothes goes far enough to out right attack him.

Ivy tells Kuronue his friend is narcissist as she is hit with another dizzy spell and nearly falls on her face only to be caught by Kuronue, he takes her back to her bed and agrees with her. Youko hears this and is slightly pissed at Kuronue. She asks him will Youko bitch all night and Youko claims that he doesn't bitch and Kuronue says yes.

While Youko goes on a rant about how he doesn't bitch. Ivy, starting to get pissed off, chucks a pillow at Youko's face shutting him and pisses him off even more at the same time, she had provoked the King of Thieves to pounce, and luckily Kuronue steps in and intervenes. Kuronue tells her to get some rest and takes Youko out of the room. Ivy, to shock to do anything else goes to bed like a good girl, while Kuronue and Youko plot.

**Forth day: **Ivy awakes to find food and a clean robe to put on and her all-time favorite, a "Kaiseki Breakfast" waiting for her and she can't help be began eating only to be caught in the act by Youko and Kuronue, earning herself the nickname Koneko(Kitten)-chan by Youko, a nickname that doesn't sit well with her.

Feeling annoyed Ivy asks Youko what's wrong with as she reaches for her tea when Youko starts his early morning flirting, which leads to Youko beat up. Kuronue, being the peacemaker separates them and admonishes them for acting like children. Youko can't help but say something about Ivy's sex life, which led to him getting his ass handed to him again for the second time.

Later that day Ivy has a strange (erotic) dream about Youko and Kuronue, waking up suddenly, she finds a note stating that she missed her dinning partners, she makes a resolve to leave and get back to her family and friends over her lonely meal, even though she enjoys the company of Kuronue and, grudgingly, Youko.

**Fifth day: **Waking up early, Ivy dresses, fixes her plate and sprinkles paralyzing powder on the rest of the food before Youko and Kuronue arrive. After consuming the drugged food, Youko and Kuronue began to feel the side effects of it.

Ivy soon realizes this and began to gather her things, but before she departs she leaves Youko and Kuronue with a kiss, a piece of advice and something else.

That same day Ivy finds herself lost, again, and is found by no other than Rin and Sesshomaru. She calls in the favor from Sesshomaru and asks if he can take her back to her camp, but before she can get a reply a new face appears. Kouga the wolf demon offends and assaults Ivy and precedes to beat the crap out of him, they leave the beaten wolf and continue their travel to her camp.

They stop to take break for Rin and Ivy offers a ration bar to Sesshomaru, he declines, and when a random breeze blows their way, Ivy finds her self hypnotized. In some unexplained way, Ivy heals and regenerates his arm before blacking out.

When Ivy wakes up Sesshomaru questions her and she's without an answer, he talks her into taking Rin to future with her. Sesshomaru takes Ivy and Rin and carries them the rest of the way on his cloud.

When Ivy gets back to camp she is bombarded with more questions than she can answer, but she tells them partly what happened up to date and tells Fey a little more when she pulls her aside. They finish packing up camp and they wait in a circle for the watch to work, the black hole appears and they're whisked away back to the future.

**Soul:** I'm done. . .Yay! *clears throat* Creative criticism, positive feedback or something simply like that will be greatly appreciated. Read and Review. Ja-Ne from: ^, ~ Soul-Girl!

**P.S**

Happy New Years Everyone!

**2010!**


	9. Beaumaru aka Beau, The Dog Who Almost

**Soul:** _Oh my gosh_. I'm _so_ sorry for not updating; my excuse is that I've had writer's block, some bad news in the family and myself having to make an emergence trip to the hospital early this year. I haven't forgotten about this story (Hell, I love this story), but I have been working on some new ones. I'm so excited about doing my first _Bleach, Powerpuff Girls _and _Harry Potter_ _fanfics_ and I can't wait until I have the first few chapters of each typed and ready for posting.

On another, brighter, note. The meeting with the Yu Yu crew is coming soon, but I just realized that some of my characters haven't had any face time for anyone to know what they're like and then there is the question in the back of everyone's mind as to where Ivy's grandfather _and_ father are and what happen to them. I'll be answering all that soon.

Besides this story is nowhere near completion, we're still at the beginning people and I assure you that there will be embarrassing moments of perverse nature, fluffy moments of bonding and love, angst-y moments of anger, loathing and sadness and those humorous moment where you can't help but laugh out loud. _God_, I sound like one of those cheesy advertisement announcers. Anyway, on to the story. ^, ~

**P.S.**

And again, I would like to apologize for not updating sooner, life can throw you for a loop at times.

**Summery:** A group of scientist and trackers go back in time to look for demons to find out if they existed. When trouble occurs, one tracker and one scientist are attacked and one is separated from the group.

Two notorious, renowned demons thieves save the tracker and things start to turn weird but when the group returns to the future things don't get any better it's more like things turn for the worse.

**Golden Chains**

**By**

**Soul-Girl**

**Chapter 7:** Beaumaru a.k.a. Beau, The Dog Who Almost Died.

**T**he group was dumped off awkwardly and unceremoniously in Hibiki's library; Ivy and Jubei were the only ones standing up right, Jubei helping Ivy steady herself as she held on to Rin. Ivy bit her lip to keep from outright laughing at the pile of groaning, tangled limbs on the gray carpeted floor.

"Get your _ass_ out of my _face_ Ricky!" Fey shouted at the violet eyed man as she harshly kneed him in the back. No matter how kinky it sounded, being crushed by two full grown men, _this way_, was something Fey _did not_ enjoy.

"Ow!" Ricky yelped and glared down at Fey, "I would if Hibiki would get the hell off of me! And don't knee me Fey!" he yelped again as Fey kneed him again. Harder.

"You know Fey, those red bean buns we had for lunch are coming back with an vengeance like no other." Ricky said darkly and smirked evilly as Fey tinged a slight green and froze.

"You wouldn't dare." She whispered hoarsely, her eyes wide with shock.

He smirked, "I would."

"You're sick!"

"Try me!"

"Bastard."

"Bitc-"

"-Ricky I swear if even let out the smallest smell or sound I'll be testing all my newest experiments on you and Fey, if you knee him, the same goes for you too." Hibiki said as the spinning room began to slow down for him. "And I'll get Ivy to help." That shut Fey's and Ricky's mouths up with resounding snaps.

Ivy could be sadistic and brutal and when she said she was going to do something of a violent nature to you; she meant every word she said and she'd carried it out to the T.

Ivy sighed, walked over to the many couches that adorned the library and laid Rin down on one before going back to the pile and helping Jubei detangle them. After everyone was up right and there was some distance between the three, Ivy grabbed her pack and headed down to her room.

"Ivy? Where are you going?" Fey asked, shoving, non to gently, pass Ricky. "Oi!" He shouted and glared daggers at her back as she blatantly ignored him. He was getting ready to flip her off, but was distracted by something Jubei said.

"I need a shower and then I have to run a few errands-"

"We just got back, what could you possibly have to do?" Fey asked, cutting her off.

Ivy gave her a pointed look before sighing and rolling her eyes. "I have to get a few things for Rin, talk to Ojii-san and make some important phones calls. And I need you to keep an eye on Rin for a while."

"Me?! Why do I have to do it?"

"Yeah, why her?" Ricky asked, butting into the conversation with a frown on his face as he made his way over to the two women, "Don't you remember what happened to Beau a year ago when you asked Fey to watch him?"

Everyone tensed and Ricky slapped a hand over his mouth as he paled. No one had spoken about that particular incident since that day and Ricky had accidentally let it slip in his exasperate of Fey.

Ivy's eyes widen in horror as realization hit her hard and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, "My poor, sweet, beautiful Beaumaru." she whispered brokenly, her body going into shock.

**Flashback**

"So Fey, I'll be back in a few hours, just take Beau for a walk, maybe play with him and feed him _the green can_ of dog food, _not the red one_, its been making him sick and the Vet, Dr. Shinosuke Kitai, said he might be having allergic reactions to it but we're still trying to figure out why-"

Ivy was cut off as a cell phone beeped an annoying techno tone and Fey let out a girlish, fan-girl, giggle. Ivy shuddered; feeling deeply disturbed at the unholy sound coming out of her cousin, before shaking it off. _I haven't heard that sound in a long time, not since high school, and I never want to hear it again._

She looked down at the green and silver watch on her wrist, "Aw, damnit, I'm running late now." Ivy said more to herself than to Fey. "Did you hear what I said Fey?" Ivy asked; her hands on her hips as she glared at Fey. She was 2 seconds away from smashing the electronic device with her heels, her left eye twitched slightly in irritation. "Fey!"

"Yes." Fey huffed as she continued to text, "Feed him the red one and not the green one because it makes him sick-"

"-No!" She snatched the cell phone away and slapped Fey across the back of the head, "Baka! I said _don't_ _give_ _him_ _red_! Give him the _green_ one! Understand?!" Ivy shouted, Fey cowered back at the blazing emerald eyes that were burring holes into her.

Ivy seem to towered over Fey demonically with a wall of fire behind her, "I understand! I understand!" Fey said, edging away even farther from the now murderous looking Ivy, who was slowly advancing on her. "_The green can!_ Ivy! _The_ _green can!_"

Ivy gave her a hard look before handing back the phone, "_Fine_," She looked at the watch a second time, her eyes widened in shock before rushing to the door. "The emergency numbers for Dr. Kitai is on the fridge! Ja!" Ivy shouted as she ran out the door, stopping only to grab her keys, jacket and bag. "Beau! Be a good boy for Fey!" She yelled over her shoulder as the door slammed shut.

Said dog trotted into room looking around curiously before trotting over to the only occupant in the room and sat down next to her. Fey slumped down in a chair, "It's a Friday night," she began, looking at Beau miserably, "and I'm stuck babysitting." She said feeling annoyed, she let her head hit the tabletop with a muffled thud.

"It's like I'm 15 all over again." She said with a muffled huff. Beau cocked his head to the side; he stood up on his hind legs to reach the tabletop and licked Fey's cheek.

xXx

Later that day, after taking Beau for his walk and playing fetch with him, Fey started preparing his food; just as she was reaching for the can of dog-food her cell phone started ringing. She gave a slight huff before reaching into her pocket for the electronic device, "Moshi moshi?" she answered in a singsong voice.

"Hey Fey-chan." A deep male voice replied on the other end.

"Hajimaru-kun!" Fey squealed briefly forgetting about Beau and the can of food she was reaching for. Beau whimpered causing Fey to look at him and remember the task at hand, "What are you doing right now, Fey?" Hajimaru asked as Fey grabbed a can and took it over to the can-opener.

"I'm stuck babysitting for my cousin." She said miserably, staring off into space as she opened the can and dumped it into Beau's bowl and gave it to him.

Beau, not even one quarter into his bowl, started coughing and wheezing. "Uh," Fey paused in her chattering to see Beau slump on the ground next to his bowl, "I'll call you back!" She hung up before she could get a reply and rushed to his side as he started to convulse on the floor.

Her eyes flew to counter where a red can sat innocently mocking her, "Oh. Shit." She jumped up and rushed over to fridge and snatch a blue piece of paper off of it and punched the numbers into her phone as fast as she could, frequently looking at Beau to make sure he was still breathing.

Suddenly Fey heard the backdoor open and looked up to see Ricky, Jubei and Hibiki walk in. They stopped in their tracks, mouths agape before all three point at her accusingly, "Oh my God," a stark white Jubei began, a hand covering his mouth.

"What have you done Fey?" A shaken up Hibiki asks, ringing his hands in a nervous manner.

"You killed Ivy's dog, you killed Ivy's dog. YOU. KILLED. IVY'S. DOG!!" Ricky shouted, nearly foaming at the mouth as both hands gripped his hair as he shook his head back and forth.

"Urusai!" Fey shouted, slapping all three across the face at the same time, shutting them all up instantly, it was almost comical if not for the situation it caused. "He's not dead. Now help me get him to a hospital!" She ordered, grabbing her car keys.

xXx

The head nurse looked down at the clipboard in her hands, "Fey Yatagai Yukimura?" she calls out before looking up at a nervously pacing Fey and the equally nervous men with her, "You can follow me back to room 5 now."

Fey nodded, sending an unreadable look to her three friends as she followed the nurse back. "It'll be okay Fey." Hibiki said send her an encouraging smile, Ricky and Jubei giving their own support.

The long walk down the hall made Fey's insides bunch and twist oddly, almost painfully, making her want to gag, but she held it in and continued to follow the nurse. The nurse opened the door to room 5 and gestured for Fey to enter, which she did shakily.

_Is it guilt that's making me feel this way?_ Fey questioned herself, spacing out. _Guilt for neglecting Ivy's specific instructions?_ _Guilt for neglecting my duties?_ _Or is it guilt in general for neglecting Beau to talk to a dime a dozen guy?_

"The Doctor will be in shortly and everything will be okay Ms. Yukimura," the nurse said, breaking Fey out of dismal thoughts, offering her a helpful smile, "so please have a seat." She said before closing the door behind her.

Fey turned and gasped as she finally noticed Beau hooked up to a breathing machine, a heart monitor and an I.V. dip. She stiffly made her way over to the chair next to Beau's bed and slowly eased her down into the chair. The bunching and twisting returned full force.

"Beau," Fey started, reaching out a hand shaky to touch his pure white paw, unknown to her, silent tears made their way down her face, "I'm _so_ sorry, Beaumaru." She whispered. A knock at the door made her jump out of her seat and wipe her face franticly.

The door opened and a tall man in a white lab coat, with fiery auburn hair held in a low ponytail by a green ribbon walked in looking at a clipboard, "So you're the women I've heard so much about." He said, his deep voice carrying a hint of humor to it as he looked up and locked eyes with hers. She was startled to notice his eyes were a vibrant aqua green.

Fey shook her head as she realized what he had said. "What?" She didn't know what else to say, the only thing she could do was blush, the doctor was more than hansom, he was _hot_. The confusion must have shown on her face because the doctor chuckled, his green eyes dancing with mirth.

"How do you know me?" Fey asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Ivy hasn't said anything to you about me I guess, I'm Doctor Shinosuke Kitai, Ivy has told me a lot about you and your friends over our meetings."

_Ivy's dating a vet?_ Was the only question that swirled in Fey's head. She shook her head, it wasn't time to be think of something like that. "Is Beau going to be okay?" Fey asked, changing subjects.

"He will be. I had to pump his stomach and keep his throat from swelling shut." Dr. Kitai said carefully as he watched Fey in her shock blindly grope for the chair behind her, he walked over and helped her sit down. "Not only that," he continued, "but his body had started to go into shock-"

"No more." Fey cut him off, "Please."

He sighed, nodding slightly. "Alright, Ms. Yatagai, I've called Ivy and she'll be here shortly." He said walking to the door.

xXx

The door flew open with a slight bang and there stood Ivy, panting and her appearance was more than a little disarrayed. "Ivy!" Fey, Ricky, Jubei and Hibiki said all at once as they stood up.

Her eyes landed on Beau before they went to Fey's somber face and they harden as she bowed her head, "Get out." She whispered.

"What?" Fey asked, her brows furrowing, maybe she had heard wrong, "Ivy, what are you-"

"-I said: get out." Ivy repeated cutting her off, her hands at her sides balled into fists. She was restraining herself from doing something stupid.

"But, Ivy we're here to help-" Fey tried only to be cut off again.

Her head flew up and she glared at all of them, stunning all of them into shocked silence, "-Not one of you, not one! Had the guts to call me and tell me what was wrong!" her eyes went Fey's shocked face, "_And you_! _I trusted you_!" her anger wavered slightly. All she could say through clenched teeth was, "_Get_. _Out_." They hesitated, "Now!" she shouted. She waited until everyone was out the door before a strangled sob escaped her and she slid to the floor weeping.

**End Flashback**

That year everyone had to tread lightly because Ivy stop talking to everyone for one month and two weeks, she didn't take all their calls, only the emergencies ones, and she was rarely seen as she had stayed with Beau nursing him back to full health and when he was healthy she still didn't say a word.

Not only that they were worried about what her outburst would be like. And when she did come around she acted as if it never happened, likely she repressed it and carried on with life and everyone else decided not to push their luck.

"Please watch Rin for me, Jubei." Ivy said tersely as they watched her leave the library with a cloud of gloom hanging over her head before they rounded on Ricky. "_You_ _just had to bring that up_." Fey said darkly as she was being restrained by Jubei and Hibiki. "_Didn't you?!_" Fey hissed.

"I just noticed something." Hibiki began worriedly, causing everyone to stop and look at him, "We never took into account what consequences there might be when we brought Rin back with us," He looked over to the small girl who was resting peacefully on the couch, blissfully unaware of the tenses atmosphere.

"We're going to have to talk to Ivy when she gets back." He finished, picking up his pack up and walked over to the door, "But first we need to give her some breathing room." He said with an afterthought and headed to his lab.

xXx

She sighed to herself as she walked down a number of staircases and down a few corridors before finally reaching her room. Ivy dropped her thing off as soon as she walked through the threshold and started to sorted through her spare sets of clothes and picking out a white shirt with green short sleeves, a pair of khaki colored cargos and a pair of white green chucks. She laid them on her bed before grabbing two towels, her toiletries and walked down the hall to the full bathroom.

xXx

30 minutes later Ivy walked back to her room with her towel wrapped around her head and one around her torso, as she was getting dressed there was a knock at her door. When it opened Fey stuck her head in, small smile on her face.

"Hey, Ivy?" Fey pulled her a side and sat her down, "I think you need to go get Beau and while you're out you might want to go have a talk with Oji and tell him about what happened to you."

Ivy ran a shaky hand through her hair. "What about Rin, I still need to get her a birth certificate, her shots, get her into a good school, get new clothes, get her up to date on the world around her and set up a room at my house-"

Fey cut her off, "Don't worry about it, I'll help you take care of all that and you know the guys will help out too. The longer you wait to see what this. . .is. . .the harder it's going to be when you finally do. Anyway, it's going to take at least a month to two months, maybe more, to get the stuff together, especially the shots, they have to be ordered."

Ivy sighed in defeat and nodded her head. "I need to finish getting dressed and grab a few things first before I go then."

xXx

After traveling up the almost mile long steps, Ivy knocked on the large wooden red doors and waited for someone to answer. She didn't have to wait long as a young girl with red eyes and shoulder length torques green hair answered it, "Hello, is Genkai-san here?" Ivy asked, giving the girl a polite smile.

The girl briefly looked surprised before a polite smile appeared on her own face, "You must be Yatagai-dono."

"Dono?" Ivy said more to herself, looking slightly put off at the term, "Ivy is just fine—um you haven't told me your name yet."

The girl blushed, "It's Yukina, Miss Ivy." She said bowing. _I guess you can't break a habit._ Ivy thought sweatdropping. "Genkai-sama is in the tearoom, if you'll just follow me, I'll take you right to her."

Ivy stepped through the threshold, marveling at tapestry and painting lining the walls of the corridor, something she always did whenever she visited here. So caught up in sightseeing Ivy never saw the bounding body mass heading toward her until it was too late.

With a sharp cry, Ivy found herself sprawled out on carpeted floor with a heavy weight on her chest, and she was certain she hit her head at some point in the fall. Blurrily she peered up at the giggling Yukina before looking to the mass still on her chest, which was now licking her face.

"I missed you too, Beau, but if you don't get off me I won't give a treat." Ivy said teasingly, instantly the weight was gone and she sat up slowly to see Yukina holding out a hand to help her up, "Are you ok, Miss Ivy?" she asked in concerned after realizing how hard Ivy had hit the floor.

Ivy took the offered hand without a second thought, "I'm peachy, just peachy." Ivy groaned as she stood up with Yukina's help. She gave Beau a pointed look when she was up right, causing the large dog to duck his head whimpering. He nudged her hand with his nose, rubbing his face against her leg.

With mock reluctance she sighed placing a hand on his head and crouch down in front of him giving him a mock glare, Beau stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of her nose. "You play dirty, you know that?" Ivy said grinning as scratch Beau behind the ears.

Ivy laughed as Beau seem to bask in the loving attention he was receiving from his beloved master. Ivy blinked as she realized what she was there for, she stopped and stood up, fighting back a laugh when Beau huffed at her. "Can't keep Genkai-san waiting, lead the way, Yukina-chan." Ivy said gesturing politely for the red eyed girl to lead the way.

**TBC.**

**Soul:** I'm ending it here and I hope you all love this chapter, I know it took awhile but I still got it uploaded. I'll be starting on the next chapter soon. Besides, I'm babysitting at the moment. Read and Review. Ja-Ne from: ^, ~ Soul-Girl!

**P.S**

Happy New Years Everyone!


	10. Update Author's Note

**Soul:** Oh-boy! *laughs nervously and scratches head* I'm still alive and I currently working on the next chapter. I had/have severe writers block for this (current) chapter alone, but I haven't had too much trouble with the other ideals for stories that keep popping into my head while I dream.

I' am very, _very_ sorry not making an appearance sooner, I've been sidetracked lately and I only get little bursts of inspiration now and then (when I'm awake lol).

I'm contemplating about making this a _Yu Yu Hakusho_ crossover with _Inuyasha_ or not and I haven't made up my mind yet. *shrugs* I'll figure it out later.

Anyway I'll try to update soon. Dialogue is killing me, I'm _soooo_ outta tune with certain characters and I really want to portray them the right way, you know? The way their respective creators made them to be and not have them come off all phony and out of place. It's kinda hard at times.

I might have to watch a little anime to get back in touch with these characters. Again, I apologize for not updating or at least leaving an author's note.

Getting back on track again, reviews with suggestions and or ideals are _much_ appreciated.

Ja-Ne from: ^, ~ Soul-Girl!


End file.
